Peter Parker
}} |home = New York City |membership = Octavius Industries (formerly) Daily Bugle (formerly) Empire State University (formerly) |family = May Parker (aunt; deceased) Ben Parker (uncle; deceased) Richard Parker (father; deceased) Mary Parker (mother; deceased) |occupation = Scientist; formerly research assistant, photographer at the Daily Bugle, teaching assistant, student, pizza delivery boy, wrestler |height = 5'10” |weight = 167 lbs |gender = Male |abilities = Genius-level intellect, proficient scientist and inventor, wall crawling, heightened athletic abilities, rapid healing, web-influenced gadgets |voice actor = Yuri Lowenthal |original appearance=Peter Parker (Earth-616) }} Peter Parker is the main playable character and protagonist of Marvel's Spider-Man. He is a twenty-three year old research assistant from New York City, who fights crime as the vigilante Spider-Man, using his spider-like superhuman abilities and web gadgets of his own design. Bitten by a radioactive spider at the age of 15, Peter neglected a criminal who later murdered his Uncle Ben, driving Peter to design a costume and web-shooters and embrace a strong sense of responsibility as the crime-fighting Spider-Man. While still a student, Spider-Man had a brief romance with Black Cat and defeated the crime lord Kingpin, who evaded prison through legal loopholes and relocated to Japan. After finishing college at Empire State University, Peter dated longtime friend and aspiring journalist Mary Jane Watson, with whom he entrusted his secret identity, and became a lab technician at Octavius Industries, helping Dr. Otto Octavius design robotic prosthetics; Peter was unaware Octavius was suffering from a degenerative neurological condition. When the returned Kingpin used unhinged Spider-Man impostor Blood Spider (Michael Bingham) to distract Spider-Man as he worked with Mayor Norman Osborn in Kingpin's attempt to become New York's financial commissioner; Spider-Man worked with Lt. (later Captain) Yuri Watanabe and the Kingpin's foster daughter, Echo (Maya Lopez), to gather evidence to again apprehend Kingpin. After redesigning his costume, Spider-Man subsequently worked alongside Watson and police officer Jefferson Davis to stop the criminal Mister Negative. After Davis was killed by Negative, Peter befriended Davis' son, Miles Morales. When Osborn cut Octavius' funding, the increasingly unstable Octavius became Doctor Octopus, unleashing Osborn's Devil's Breath bioweapon on New York. Spider-Man ultimately defeated Octavius and retrieved the antiserum but was forced to save the city rather than his infected Aunt May, leaving Peter devastated. Later, he revealed his identity to Miles, who had also gained spider-like powers from a genetically modified spider bite. Spider-Man was then recruited by the Prime Reality's Otto Octavius to aid against inter-dimensional attack from Earth-001's Inheritors. History Early history Peter was born around the year 1995, to government agents Richard and Mary Parker, in Forest Hills, New York. Following the death of his parents, Peter was raised by his Aunt May and Uncle Ben in Queens. While in middle school, Peter became best friends with Mary Jane Watson and Harry Osborn, forming a friendship that would last into his adulthood. Peter also developed an interest in science at a young age, and he grew up idolizing the acclaimed scientist Otto Octavius. At 15 years old, while attending a science demonstration, Peter was bitten by a radiation-infused spider, which altered his physiology and granted him several abilities, such as enhanced strength, agility, speed, as well as a "spider-sense" that alerted him to any danger. Peter fashioned a rudimentary costume for himself out of a shirt and pants and a mask and engineered his own homemade web fluid and web-shooters, and began wrestling for money under the moniker "The Spider". At some point after this, Peter allowed a mugger to run past him without using his abilities to stop, deciding it was "not his problem". The criminal would go on to shoot and kill Uncle Ben, who died in his arms. Knowing that he could have prevented Ben's death had he stopped the mugger when presented with the opportunity, Peter blamed himself for the incident. Though this was traumatizing and heartbreaking, Peter carried on and began using his powers to help the people of New York, taking the lesson his Uncle Ben once taught him, that "With great power comes great responsibility," to heart. Becoming Spider-Man Resolving to use his powers for good, Peter designed a new suit for himself, one with a red and blue pattern and web designs, and began calling himself "Spider-Man." As New York's newest hero, he helped to stop petty crimes across the city and gained a reputation for either being a menacing vigilante or a savior to the people. Peter also took up photography in his free time, eventually landing a job as a freelance photographer with the Daily Bugle assigned to take pictures of Spider-Man in action. While the job brought in money, his pictures were often used in J. Jonah Jameson's smear campaign against the web-head. While at the Bugle, Peter also worked with Eddie Brock, a reporter although Peter quit his job at the Daily Bugle after Jameson used Peter's photos to blame Spider-Man for a killing spree perpetrated by Electro, unable to stomach working there after being branded as a murderer. He still remembers his time there fondly, though, and the feeling is mutual if the Bugle’s farewell card is any indication. Over the following eight years, Peter protected New York under his costumed alias. During this time, he had several encounters with super-criminals Electro (his first genuinely super-powered foe), Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. He encountered Herman Schultz (Shocker) early into his career, describing his first encounter with Shocker as when "Spider-Man was young and stupid". He managed to defeat them all and lock them up in the secure superhuman prison, the Raft. Other villains that Peter encountered included the Sandman, the Lizard and Mysterio. Due to his unsystematic approach to crime-fighting as a neophyte, Peter left several of his backpacks webbed to walls around the city at various points throughout his war on crime. Peter also established a long standing rivalry with Wilson Fisk, who ruled New York crime and, unbeknownst to Peter, a selection of the police force, as "The Kingpin". At some point, Peter learned the Kingpin's true identity, and the two had at least one physical encounter during the first eight years of Peter's career. Peter also developed an alliance with NYPD captain Yuriko Watanabe; however, she remained unaware of his secret identity. He also had some sort of meeting with Matthew Murdock, although the exact details of this are unknown. In his personal life, Peter's Aunt May joined the organization F.E.A.S.T. run by Martin Li, whom Peter knew well by eight years into his career. He also entered into a relationship with Mary Jane, an aspiring reporter, who became Peter's confidant, and they started dating in their senior year of college. They had a stable relationship and even planned on moving together for a while, but they broke up due to Peter's constant concern for Mary Jane's safety due to the dangers of her career as an investigative reporter. While the relationship had ended by the time Parker entered his eighth year of crime fighting, Mary Jane was still on good terms with him, and was aware of his dual life as Spider-Man. Most notably, after finishing high school, Peter attended Empire State University, graduating with a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics. His thesis of neurotechnology earned Peter a job as a research lab assistant with Otto Octavius at Octavius Industries. Between his work as Spider-Man and his job at the laboratory, Peter managed to find time to lend his Aunt May a hand at F.E.A.S.T. ''Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover Peter discovered that a new criminal named Blood Spider is impersonating him, not caring about saving lives and only wanting to get blood in his hands, turning much of the city against him. Luckily, Peter managed to expose him and sent him to The Raft. ''Marvel's Spider-Man With the NYPD finally having enough evidence to serve a warrant for Wilson Fisk's arrest, Peter makes his way to Fisk Tower to help the police raid the building. Fighting his way through Fisk's men, Spider-Man manages to take Fisk down and end his reign as the Kingpin, sending him to prison. In his personal life, Peter is late for work helping Dr. Octavius demonstrate his advanced prosthetic limbs for his government financiers, who are left concerned by the demonstration's failure. Peter's ex-girlfriend, Mary Jane, investigates an auction of Fisk's goods which is then attacked by a new, supernaturally-powered gang called the Inner Demons. With Spider-Man, she learns that the Demons are seeking something called Devil's Breath. Spider-Man is able to stop a Demon attack with the aid of Officer Jefferson Davis. Davis is lauded for his heroism at a re-election event for Mayor Norman Osborn attended by Peter and Mary Jane. Osborn receives a call threatening to punish the city for his sins, and flees the event. The Demons then attack, killing Davis and many attendees. Peter witnesses their leader, Martin Li, transforming into an inverted form dubbed Mister Negative, but he is knocked unconscious before he can intervene. Following the attack, Peter befriends Officer Davis' son, Miles Morales, over their loss, and convinces him to volunteer at F.E.A.S.T. Peter and Otto continue their research, but Osborn withdraws government funding in an attempt to force Otto to work for Oscorp. Spider-Man's search for Li uncovers that Devil's Breath is a lethal and virulent bioweapon inadvertently created by Oscorp while developing a cure for genetic diseases at Osborn's behest. Li locates and steals the only sample of Devil's Breath and threatens to release it unless Osborn surrenders to him. Li is foiled by Spider-Man and Mary Jane, Devil's Breath is secured, and Li is incarcerated at the nearby maximum-security prison, The Raft. Meanwhile, Otto obsesses over creating enhanced limbs that exceed the limitations of the human body, creating four mechanical tentacles operated from his back and mentally controlled via neural interface. He reveals to Peter that he is suffering from a neuromuscular disease that will inevitably immobilize him, and that enhanced limbs will allow him to continue his work when his body fails. Peter warns Otto that the interface could impact his mind and personality. Otto continues its use in secret, overcome with anger at Osborn; the pair were once friends who founded the mega-corporation Oscorp before Otto left due to Osborn's unethical experiments. Spider-Man is drawn to the Raft by a prison break. He learns that some of his greatest enemies—Li, Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion—have escaped. They subdue Spider-Man and present him to Otto, now calling himself Doctor Octopus. Otto warns the beaten Spider-Man to not interfere before retaking the Devil's Breath and releasing it in Times Square, causing a mass outbreak; Peter's Aunt May is among those infected. New York descends into chaos while Doctor Octopus and his subordinates attack Osborn's properties. Osborn declares martial law and blames Spider-Man for the incident, branding him a fugitive. Spider-Man gradually takes back the city, defeating Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. Meanwhile, Mary Jane infiltrates Osborn's penthouse and learns that Devil's Breath was developed to cure Osborn's terminally ill son Harry—Peter and Mary Jane's best friend. As a child, Li was a test subject for the cure, gaining his abilities in an explosion of energy that also killed his parents and caused both his hatred for Osborn and the split between Osborn and Otto. She also learns that an antidote exists and Li has taken it. Spider-Man defeats Li and recovers the antidote, but Doctor Octopus arrives, easily defeats Spider-Man, and escapes with both it and Osborn. Wounded, Peter builds himself an armored suit on MJ's advice and confronts Doctor Octopus atop Oscorp Tower, saving Osborn from falling to his death. Otto reveals that he has known Peter's secret identity, and the two battle. Spider-Man recovers the antidote and defeats Doctor Octopus; his artificial limbs are removed and he is sent to the Raft. Peter brings the antiserum to Dr. Michaels, who informs him that while the sample is viable, the dose is only enough for one use, and he'll need the entire sample to make enough for others. Knowing that May's condition has progressed too far for her to wait, Peter is faced with either saving May or saving everyone. As he prepares to save May, she reveals that she knows he is Spider-Man and that she is proud of him. Ultimately, Peter is forced to let May die, collapsing to his knees and sobbing as she flat-lines. Three months later, New York has returned to normal and Peter and MJ rekindle their relationship. Miles, who was bitten earlier by an Oscorp genetically modified spider that escaped from Osborn's personal lab, reveals to Peter that he has gained spider-like powers, prompting Peter to reveal his own secret. ''The City That Never Sleeps'' At Mary Jane's suggestion, Peter investigates an art gallery where a piece owned by the Maggia crime family is on display. ''Spider-Geddon'' While swinging through New York, Peter was alerted by Mary Jane Watson to a spider-themed villain robbing a bank in the Financial District. Upon arrival at the scene of the crime, Peter confronted the villain known as Tarantula. Peter’s electric webs had no effect on Tarantula, but he managed to incapacitate the criminal by using a web bomb. At that very moment, the Superior Spider-Man of Earth-616 arrived through an inter-dimensional portal. Surprised by the presence of another Spider-Man, Peter fought the Superior Spider-Man until the latter convinced him they were on the same side. During the discussion, Tarantula freed himself from the webbing and when Peter tried to use another web bomb, Tarantula sliced it in half with his arms, making it go off before time and trapping both Peter and the Superior Spider-Man. After Tarantula got away, Superior Spider-Man freed them both by dissolving the webbing. The two Spider-Men then went to the top of the Oscorp building to talk, where the Superior Spider-Man explained the existence of Morlun and the Inheritors to Peter and their imminent return, the reason for which a new spider army was being assembled and he was to be its newest recruit. Superior Spider-Man revealed his identity as Otto Octavius to Peter, which surprised the latter and made him reminisce the harrowing ordeal he went through with his own universe’s Otto. Still, seeing a heroic Otto Octavius managed to give Peter some closure. When they were ready to leave and join the rest of the assembled spider army, Peter received an alert that Tarantula had struck a research facility and decided to confront the villain, much to the Superior Spider-Man’s chagrin, who considered the Inheritors to be of much more importance. Upon arrival, the two Spider-Men attacked Tarantula, who had just stolen nerve gas and whose plan was to give it to his country’s cartel, in an attempt to stage a coup d’etat. Realizing brute force was not going to suffice against Tarantula’s artificial limbs, Superior Spider-Man devised a plan and used his spider-bots to disable Tarantula’s artificial arms, moment upon which Peter realized how unsophisticated his own spider-bots were in comparison. With Tarantula vulnerable, the Spider-Men swiftly defeated him. After turning Tarantula in to the police, Peter expressed his admiration to Otto, especially on how quickly he managed to assess the threat and respond accordingly instead of charging in headfirst as he would’ve, which would’ve resulted in people being hurt. Otto responded that Peter was rash yet brave, and that Peter’s Otto would be proud of him. Upon speaking of Peter’s version of Otto, Superior Spider-Man asked where he might be found. Peter led the Superior Spider-Man to a building upon which they could see the Raft in the distance. Peter showed him a video of a defeated Dr. Octopus, where he explained that exposure to chemicals had ravaged Otto’s nervous system. The Superior Spider-Man declared this world’s Otto was a cautionary tale and the two left, but not before Superior Spider-Man left a spider-bot on the building, watching the Raft. The two arrived at Miles’ apartment, where Peter explained that until he comes back, Miles should only use his powers in case he absolutely needs to. Miles assured him everything would be fine and that he’d have help from Mary Jane. Superior mentioned they should bring Miles along if he also has powers, but Peter swiftly shot down the question, arguing that Miles was too young to come along on such a dangerous mission and that in case he doesn’t come back, at least his world will still have a Spider-Man. They both made a final stop at Mary Jane’s apartment, where Peter explained the situation and said goodbye to MJ, hugging her as the Superior Spider-Man looked on from the fire escape. Otto mentioned to Peter how his and Mary Jane’s relationship seems to be a universal constant, which both surprised and comforted Peter. Thereafter, Superior Spider-Man opened an inter-dimensional portal and the two left. He mentioned how all spiders were facing Armageddon, to which Peter jokingly replied it should be named Spider-Geddon. Characteristics Appearance Peter is of slightly above-average height, with a lean but muscular build, brown hair and hazel eyes. Peter is often seen wearing plaid or flannel shirts. As Spider-Man, Peter wears a skin-tight body suit, which both conceals his identity and provides additional protection. While he can choose one of several suits, they are all spider-themed, and generally have a red, black, and blue color palette with white teardrop shaped eyepieces. Personality Peter lives his life by the creed "With great power, there must also come great responsibility." As such, he always tries using his powers for greater good, sacrificing his mental and physical health, his personal life and relationships for the citizens of New York and the world at large. His morality frequently puts him at odds with other super-powered beings, who often abuse their abilities for selfish purposes and as a result, after eight years of continuous wrestling to find stability between his dual lives, Spider-Man has emerged a fully-fledged hero, wholly epitomizing the virtues of responsibility and selflessness, being an ideal inspiration for the lives he has encountered, alongside manifesting the "every man" persona as Peter Parker, sharing the common struggles of every day life such as maintaining rent, relationships and jobs. One of Spider-Man's foremost traits is his sense of humor, which he often uses as a defense mechanism in dangerous situations. This also has the functional tendency to agitate his opponents, which therefore makes them more susceptible to attack and oblivious to their impeding demise; it is debatable whether Spider-Man's greatest offensive weapon is his wisecracking nature. This can cause him to appear unprofessional or childish, with his humor also extending itself to his allies as he often provokes annoyance or irritation in them, to the point that even the stern and collected Yuri Watanabe says that she barely "tolerates" him. Spider-Man's wit becomes more cutting and sarcastic to those he dislikes, such as Wilson Fisk (leading Fisk to deem him as "insolent"). His rapier wit and fast talking quipping also allows him to diffuse the tension present in his numerous missions as well as mitigate civilian panic. Despite his ceaseless wisecracking, there have been at least three notable events where Spider-Man doesn't crack a single joke, attributed to the gravity of these situations and his personal connections with his foes. Whilst maintaining an upbeat attitude in the face of adversity, Peter never adopts an arrogant or callous attitude, with him humbly considering himself to just be "a guy from Queens", and is exceedingly compassionate to those whom he loves as well as those who don't deserve it. He caringly plans a spontaneous party at F.E.A.S.T. in dedication to his Aunt May's selfless work and tells her that he wished there were more people like her in the world, as a result of her generous and altruistic characterFor She's a Jolly Good Fellow. His compassion is further exemplified by his constant offers to diplomatically negotiate matters with Shocker and regretting having to hurt him, as well as choosing to continue working beside Dr. Otto Octavius over Oscorp, sincerely conveying to the latter his firm belief in their aspiring work, despite not being paid anymore. Furthermore, Peter can be overprotective towards his loved ones, having lost his parents at a young age, as well as losing his Uncle Ben due to his own foolish choices. He is perfectly prepared to put Mary Jane's best interests first, by constantly worrying about her safety, perhaps to a fault, which ultimately led to their breakup. In spite of all this, Peter still retains fragments of his awkward, geeky persona, shown by how he repeatedly stumbles over his own words when interacting with individuals such as Aunt May or Mary Jane, deriving from his adolescent years as a social outcast, although this is usually amended by his wisecracking nature. Peter is an exceptionally loyal and faithful individual, especially to those close to him. The most supreme display of his allegiance and loyalty are directed to the people of New York, as he devotes the entire essence of his being for their particular safety and welfare, caring unconditionally for them all. However, not all of them see eye to eye with him on his vigilantism, a prime example of this being J. Jonah Jameson. In addition to this, Spider-Man has already built a name for himself by the events of the story, is implied to know the Avengers, and has over twenty million followers on his social media feed. The driving force behind Spider-Man's heroics is his indomitable will, no matter how insurmountable the odds or how potent the opponents, which always pushes him far beyond his own recognizable limits as even reserving fourteen broken bones and being hospitalized twice over didn't hinder him by the slightest from going out to complete the task at hand or successfully overcoming Mister Negative's corruptible brainwashing all through a rare strength of character. His strength of mind enables him to come to terms with the senseless death of his Aunt May, with Peter having fully adjusted to normal life several months later. This trait stems from the immense guilt he harbors for his role in Uncle Ben's death, which forced Peter to accept the correlating responsibility that comes along with his powers. Hence, guilt is also as much as a motivator for Spider-Man as his sense of responsibility and as a result, the death of Officer Davis weighs on his guilt-ridden conscience throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, whilst also reinforcing his resolve to take down the Inner Demons for good and befriending Miles Morales by empowering the youth to join F.E.A.S.T. Peter's unquenchable love for science was instilled upon him by Dr. Octavius, whom he had venerated and idolized since the age of six. Outside of his alter ego as Spider-Man, Peter had always strive to emulate his childhood idol, going as far as to say that while other children would talk about superheroes, he would dream of becoming just like Otto. After establishing that resolution, he excelled in all the sciences and mathematics during his high school years, aspiring to one day work alongside his life-long hero as a world famous scientist and improve the world for the better. With that dream come true, Peter adopts the position of a protegee and mentee, becoming highly impressionable by Otto's highly touted ideals and ambitions of humans no longer suffering from limb loss. Peter begins to share many of Otto's amiable qualities such as his tremendous determination and compassion, which becomes the cornerstone of their blossoming relationship, as well as his love for their pioneering project, describing it as "exciting" and "important". As his enthusiasm for science grows ever stronger, Peter even begins contemplating discontinuing his super-heroics, feeling that it interfered with the precious time that he could have been expending on their prosthetic limbs project as well as hindering him from revolutionizing their research, claiming that "they're on the cusp of something really bigDinner Date". This instigates an internal conflict within Peter who is uncertain whether he should abandon his vigilantism and instead prioritize devoting all his efforts towards aiding the world through his scientific prowess. Peter's internal turmoil also enlightens him to how damaging the consequences of his super-heroics can really be towards his personal relationships. He forever feels as though the people closest to him view him as a habitually tardy and (somewhat ironically) irresponsible individual. This awareness impresses upon Peter a vaguely uneasy feeling as the majority of the important figures in his life have grown to become so accustomed to his unreliable and undependable masquerade that they hardly even register that he really ought to show up on time, having long decided that he is "flighty or distracted or a kooky science type". The underlying truth is that Peter sincerely desires to be nothing more than to simply be considered reliable and trustworthy and that he, in all genuineness, always aspires to be someone people can trust to honor and uphold his commitments. Unfortunately, when he doesn't blow these commitments to fight a villain or rescue someone, it is because he is exhausted from living two incredibly demanding lives. This also serves as further justification to permanently terminate his super-heroism. He loved being Spider-Man - most of the time. In a way, Peter never felt more liberated than when he was in that suit. During the events of Hostile Takeover however, he'd begun to worry that being a web-slinger wasn't just part of his life, but getting in the way of his life. He spent so much of his time fighting bad guys, but those bad guys always seemed to come back. As Otto's descent into madness commences, however, Peter becomes more desperate and distressed over guilt for being unable to prevent his mentor's fall from grace. During his brief hallucinations instigated by Scorpion's potent hallucinogen, Peter believes that Otto blames him for failing to save the latter's sanity, and reserves burdening guilt for that, anguished at the prospect that he may have contributed towards Otto's mental breakdownStreets of Poison. As a result, Peter's trademark sense of guilt begins to eat at him, but his sense of responsibility reigns supreme as always, providing him with the iron determination to redeem his lost father-figure. His resolution, unfortunately, gradually fades away, as Peter, being the exceptionally empathetic and compassionate hero he always is, desperately attempts to reason with Otto, repeatedly reminding him of the once passionate, gentle and kind-hearted man of science he used to be, embodying everything that Peter emulated, as well as pleading with him to stop his insanity''Pax in Bello'' despite Otto turning against him and being the cause of many people either dying or on their deathbeds from Devil's Breath. Despite Spider-Man's inspirational selfless benevolence and exceedingly great strength of character, he, like everyone, has a breaking point. Upon Otto's revelation of his intimate knowledge of Spider-Man's secret identity, Peter descends into a frenzied fury, despite maintaining a composed facial expression, and incites a gut-wrenching, visceral and wildly chaotic beatdown of his former idol and father-figure, where Peter becomes far more ruthless and relentless in battle, fueled by his agonizing rage and hopeless denial. After suffering this ordeal, Peter is left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save Dr Octavius from his imminent doom, as well as over the death of his beloved Aunt MayEpilogue. Due to his indomitable willpower however, Peter lapses into a surprisingly quick and chipper mood and even reconciles his romantic relationship with MJ, despite the story putting him through huge amounts of trauma. The greater violence also committed by the super-villains such as the Demons cold-bloodedly executing civilians and the collateral damage, and intensity doesn't stop Peter from indulging in comic banter or flirting with MJ. Following the defeat of Dr Octopus, Peter adapted into a new role: that of a mentor to the inexperienced teenager, Miles Morales. He connected with Miles due to the similarities between that of him and Peter, such as their love of science, technology and heroic deeds, and sympathizing with the youth over the loss of a beloved father-figure, yet Peter was not blind to Miles sharing some of his flaws, such as his recklessness and naivety, and does his best to stop him from making the same mistakes Spider-Man himself has made in the past. Like most mentors, Peter encourages Miles to be more forward-thinking and imaginative with his abilities while also being conscious of Miles' limitations and wanting to keep him out of fights he felt were too dangerous. However, Peter can be worried and overprotective regarding his treatment, as he reacted with incredulous outrage and shock when he learns Miles decided to go on without him and tried jumping off a bridge, breaking his toe in the process, claiming that he had created "a monster of enthusiasm". Though he could come off as somewhat stern and forbidding in his dealings with Miles, this was all done with the intent of making Miles a better superhero than Peter ever was, with Peter understanding Miles' zealousness to help him fight crime, though he was initially extremely hesitant, as Peter, having already spent eight years trying to juggle both his civilian and superhero life (three of which being while he was still in high school) and knowing that the kid was taking an overly rosy view on this, blows him off while fighting the Maggia and tries his hardest to talk Miles into staying a civilian for as long as possible before forcibly inserting himself into the superhero fray. In addition, Spider-Man is an avid fan of American pop-culture, making quite a few references from it as well, notably "The Wizard of Oz", "It's Raining Men", "Milkshake", "Rocky", "Seinfeld" ''and ''"Batman". Powers and abilities Powers *'Spider physiology': After getting bitten by a radiation-infused spider, Peter attained the proportionate powers and capabilities of a spider. The bite initiated a complex and sophisticated body-wide metamorphosis deriving from the mutagenic enzymes of the radiation-inculcated spider, altering his physiology and consequently granting him with superhuman abilities and newfound heightened senses. In subsequent years, it seems that Peter has grown more accustomed to his powers with a higher level of comprehension and effective utilization than prior years. **'Superhuman strength': Following the spider bite, Peter acquired considerable superhuman strength, superior to that of even the brawniest human, thereby enabling him to accomplish spectacular feats such as terminating car chases in numerous occasions by casually throwing the rampaging automobile up a few feet off the ground and then catching it almost effortlessly after dispatching the hostiles operating it. His strength was also more than sufficient enough to throw him head-on against the formidable and overwhelming burliness of Wilson Fisk. Notably, as seen in the mission The Main Event, Spider-Man's raw strength empowers him to successfully lift a portion of concrete roof to save the civilians trapped underneath. Other impressive feats of his strength include, pulling back the entire structure of a collapsing construction crane; taking down average criminals with one punch; easily yanking multiple turrets off their support pillars and hurling them around with only a single strand of web attached; prying open tightly shut, metal doors with ease and exchanging blows with the indomitable Dr Octopus, and his attacks can send people flying. Although Spider-Man's bio states that he can lift up to 10 tons, he has demonstrated to be competent enough to press lift way more than that, as he was able to snag the rear of a falling semi-trailer truck and slowly pull it back up onto the road platform with his webbing before it could collapse onto the train track underneath. ***'Super leaps': Spider-Man's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him the ability to jump and leap to a height of several stories in a single bound. As a result of the spider's bite, Spider-Man can leap much higher than a normal human, easily capable of jumping and leaping from one building over a street to the next, which allows him to cover massive distances in seconds. **'Superhuman durability': Due to the massively augmented density and solidity of his musculature fibers, tissues and his skeleton, Peter's anatomy is significantly more resilient and durable compared to a normal human. As a result, this has allowed him to withstand vigorous amounts of impact from the powerful blasts of electric shock generated and released from Herman Schultz's specialized gauntlets to blows from the combined might of the Sinister Six. Additionally, Spider-Man has more than once survived impacts from falls from extreme heights, and Spider-Man's toughened flesh has also permitted him to endure collisions that would otherwise pulverize an average human, like the smashing impact from a construction crane hook which sent him soaring, briefly incapacitated before fully regaining conscious quickly only seconds later as well as getting up with no struggle after Rhino hurled a large piece of debris at him. **'Superhuman speed': Spider-Man's physique is highly adapted to the rigors of high speed running. His cardiovascular and respiratory systems are many more times efficient than those of an average human being as he metabolizes a higher content of caloric energy. Therefore, Spider-Man has demonstrated to be quick enough to catch up to accelerating automobiles on foot (although his preference is inclined to web slinging), outrun Rhino charging at full speed, run up tall buildings in a matter of seconds, and move faster than the naked eye can follow, even appearing as a blur. **'Superhuman agility': Spider-Man's agility, balance and bodily co-ordination are all enhanced to high levels way beyond the peak of human potential. His bones, muscles and joints are twice as elastic than the average human which, combined with his great strength, allows him to jump great distances and heights and perform graceful acrobatic maneuvers with no difficulty whatsoever. This also makes him a master of all parkour techniques, capable of traversing through extremely obstructed pathways such as the several metal shipment containers concurrently hurled at him. **'Superhuman reflexes': Thanks to his inhuman agility and speed, Peter's reflexes are similarly augmented forty times greater than the average human. He has shown to be able to react to projectiles such as bullets and missiles with ease and dodge attacks from superhuman individuals such as Scorpion, as well as evade gunfire from a police ambush. **'Superhuman equilibrium': Spider-Man possesses a rapidly magnified sense of physiological balance, refining his equipoise and stability. He is able to achieve a state of balance on virtually any point, no matter how small or unstable with incredible ease and masterful adjustment, which allows him to even run across spherical surfaces such as the Empire State building's antenna. **'Superhuman stamina': Spider-Man's physiology allows him to go for days without food or sleep. He can exert himself to his peak performance for up to a day, before the fatigue toxins in his muscles begin to mar and impair him. This allowed him to battle the entire roster of the Sinister Six simultaneously, without showing any signs of fatigue or weariness (before he was eventually apprehended) as well as ceaselessly and continuously chase Electro around the Raft. **'Regenerative healing factor': Spider-Man's enhanced physiology has a limited but advanced healing factor, that is considerably more extensive than a normal human's. After suffering multiple scars and bruises to his face and being impaled by Doctor Octopus, Peter was able to completely heal throughout the following days. He was also able to quickly recover fourteen broken bones while simultaneously fighting crime and recover from it the next day. He has even healed from severely crippling injuries such as being slashed open by a katana (although he did require medical attention), and having his leg broken by Tombstone. ***'Enhanced vision': Spider-Man's vision has been amplified to superhuman levels (also rectified by his regenerative healing capabilities), leading him to relinquish the use of his spectacles a long time ago. His field of vision has been augmented with impeccable clarity and infallible detail enabling him to effectively exploit the full extent of his web shooters to be a proficient marksman as well as notice things other people fail to observe. ***'Enhanced immune system': Spider-Man also has an extraordinary immune system. He was able to tolerate Scorpion's newly enhanced hallucinogenic neurotoxin for an extraordinary amount of time before it did any permanent damage. **'Wall-crawling': Spider-Man is capable of walking on walls and hanging from ceilings and most surfaces. This ability, however, appears to be more densely concentrated in his fingers and feet which therefore permit the prevalence of scaling a structure with his feet or hands effortlessly, even sprinting across New York's skyscrapers. He was even able to firmly cling on to a severely damaged helicopter that was dangerously whirling at breakneck speed, in order to rescue the debilitated Yuri Watanabe who was trapped inside the cockpit. The ability also seems to work through thin layers of cloth, such as the fabric of his costume, as well as through thicker materials such as the soles of shoes. Hence, he was able to jump and cling onto the ceiling of Mr Negative's secret burn room with both his hands and shoes, upon discovering that the floor was electrified. **'Mind control immunity': Due to Spider-Man's indomitable force of will, he was seemingly immune to mental assault as he was the only one able to resist the corruptive influence of Mister Negative's mind control powers. **'Spider-sense': Spider-Man has the clairvoyant ability to sense immediate danger, nicknamed the "spider sense". The "spider-sense" is represented as a "tingling" or "itching" sensation emanating from the base of Spider-Man's skull whilst simultaneously apprising him to personal danger in proportion to the severity of that danger. It thus implies some kind of intelligence, capable of parsing Spider-Man's surroundings, identifying and critically evaluating a potential threat at seemingly pre- or sub-conscious level operation and furnishing this information instantaneously to his conscious mind. However, both the temporal and spatial dimensions of his spider-sense are ambiguous, as it is represented alternately as functioning at close range and apparently within "normal" time, aiding Spider-Man to escape machine guns in combat, or avoid a police ambush during The Main Event and as working across immense distances. Provided with his extraordinary speed and wall-crawling, spider-sense permits Spider-Man to evade all manner of spontaneous dangers by an evidently instinctual exercise of some uncanny reflex. The connection between spider-sense and his superhuman reflexes is such that his spider-sense can even trigger a reaction when Spider-Man is temporarily stunned, such as by how he was briefly immobilized by a construction crane hook in the mission Straw Meet Camel, only to promptly regain conscious and instinctively steady himself. Furthermore, his spider-sense outwardly possesses a directional component and can guide him to or away from concealed danger and disguised enemies. This is demonstrated in And the Award Goes to... by the spontaneous tingling of his spider-sense in a dense crowd, allowing him to anticipate Mister Negative's transformation, by slowly shifting his position to the direction of the event. Despite being an invaluable asset to his powers, it doesn't make him insusceptible to attack, should he let himself be distracted or not have sufficient time to elude the attack. ***'Radio frequency detection': While still in high school, Spider-Man's aptitude in science helped him to discover a way to track his villains using a device of his own design called the Spider-Tracer. A Spider-Tracer is a tiny electronic device that is programmed to emit a radio signal. His spider-sense is capable of picking up frequencies emitted by the Spider-Tracer and let it guide him to his object of interest. It will buzz louder the closer he gets to the tracer. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect': For the most part of his life, Peter has always been a zealous enthusiast of biology, chemistry and physics with his expertise viewed as virtually peerless by many. Indeed, his intelligence allowed him to be submitted as a lab scientist at Oscorp. Dr. Octavius, Peter's former employer and a genius himself, has confidently remarked that Peter possesses an impressive intellect, his originality far exceeding graduates his age. Mary Jane has also stated that he is a brilliant scientist when Peter expresses a desire to become a chef. His eclectic genius expands itself to his superb tactical, mathematical, scientific, investigative, hacking, engineering, cryptographic and leadership skills. It has further been hinted that Peter was offered a job by somebody with the initials of T.S. (possibly implying Tony Stark). **'Master scientist': Peter Parker is a phenomenally brilliant genius scientist, a wunderkind prodigy as a child, (rivaled only by his genius mentor, Otto Octavius), having won the Fisk Science Prize as a sophomore and later gained a Bachelor of Science Degree in Biophysics, with his thesis of neurotechnology earning him a job as a research assistant with Dr. Octavius at Octavius Industries. Despite having permanently left Oscorp, Mary Jane claimed they would hire him back in a "heartbeat" and that all it took was simply just "one phone call to Harry". Upon inspecting Mr Negative's energized sword, he rapidly theorized its method of imbuement, suggesting bio-electric induction or compressed phase shifting and effortlessly predicted that Dr. Octavius would lose control of all his motor functions within a year, just from taking a glance at a board of pictures. He is, furthermore, phenomenally skilled and knowledgeable in a vast array of scientific fields such as bionics, toxicology, virology, nanotechnology, quantum theory, mechanics, cybernetics, robotics, forensics, genetics, prosthetics, applied scienceResearch Stations, computer science, neuroscience and technology. He even retains a working knowledge of pigeon ethology. **'Master mathematician': Peter Parker is a phenomenally skilled, genius mathematician, with him explicitly mentioning that he performs complex physics equations in his head to calculate his web swings, and safely traverse across the cityMarvel's Spider-Man: The City That Never Sleeps, as well as effortlessly determining that a few pounds of Miles' body weight could affect the tensile strength and rate of web fluid consumption of the latter's new web shooters, thus he was able to, later on, modify it to accommodate Miles' anatomy. He has also claimed to "know all the quantum theory", suspecting that alternate earths existed long before Superior Spider-Man arrived to confirm the fact. **'Expert tactician: '''Spider-Man, after eight years of inserting himself in superheroism, has emerged an immensely skilled planner and tactician, occassionally employing impeccable strategy highly effectively and is especially notable for being able to modify those plans to adapt to unforeseen circumstances at short notice - sometimes within seconds (although he is considerably surpassed by the megalomaniacal superior strategic genius, Dr. Octopus). Hence, when Kinpin barricaded himself behind a nigh-indestructible bulletproof wall of glass, as well as deploying multiple turrets again the hero, Spider-Man easily evaded the shots, and then waited for an opening where the turrets had to reload, successfully utilizing the brief pause to web them up (rendering them useless) and hurl them around. He also utilized the incapacitated turrets to penetrate Kingpin's bulletproof glass wall, successfully shattering it with the powerful impact from the hurled turrets, allowing him to face his arch-nemesis one on one, with the Kingpin even incredulously roaring in disbelief how Spider-Man managed to do that. Later on, Spider-Man expertly led Mary Jane and Miles Morales on a rally to save New York City from the clutches of Sinister Six and Devil's Breath, effectively implementing a 'divide and conquer' strategy, by firstly requesting MJ to follow up on any leads on locating an antiserum, that Oscorp created, so as to protect it from the Sinister Six and use it to cure the Devil's Breath infectants. He also handed Miles the task of overseeing the operations of F.E.A.S.T. (where most of the infected were housed), to practically be his 'eyes and ears' and relay information to Spider-Man. Before his final fight with Dr. Octopus, Peter adapted a contingency suit, engineering it from the same material as the former's tentacles, enabling him to safely combat the supervillain and defeat him. When working alongside Black Cat, Spider-Man suggested stalling the Maggia lord, Hammerhead to buy them more time in locating Felicia's son rather than outright handing Hammerhead the drives she obtained, which could potentially endanger her son's life and render him a loose end. While he is quick on his feet and is very ingenious in his tactics, Spider-Man has notably allowed himself to be outsmarted and outwitted by Dr. Octopus and Black Cat relatively easily. **'Expert inventor/engineer': Peter Parker is a superbly brilliant and profilic genius engineer, computer scientist, computer programmer, cryptographer and robotics technician, a wunderkind prodigy as a child since at the mere age of 15, he was able to design and create his first web shooters and Spider-TracersBackpacks, which were able to interface with his arachnid-like powers. His natural flair for applied science also enabled him to create various devices to help him in his crusade against crime, such as the "Vulture Jammer", which assisted him in defeating the Vulture during their first ever battle and the Spider-Signal. During his fledgling career, Spider-Man integrated insulation and shock absorption defenses into his costume to safely combat Electro and Shocker respectively in the years that would come and later defeated Rhino after examining a broken fragment of the latter's nigh-indestructible horn and deducing its composition as well as upgrading his eye lenses after scrutinizing the constitution of a fragment of Mysterio's helmet. Over the course of ''Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter invents various types of advanced spider-like gadgets to aid him in his operations, such as the Spider-Drone, Impact Web, Electric Web, and numerous more (albeit with the assistance of Otto). He was also able to design and produce multiple technologically advanced contingency suits (equipped with built-in headsets, earpieces, cameras and radios whilst remaining odor- and scent-free when wearing the suits), with finesse and ease, each perpetuating its own unique ability, owing to his expertise in material design. **'Expert hacker:' Spider-Man, as a prolific computer scientist and programmer, is an immensely formidable and proficient genius hacker, notable for his impressive skills in intelligence gathering, and data interpretation, his ability to hack into most computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security, as well as his superb pattern recognition and analysis skills, with Peter therefore being able to pick up on patterns others do not notice. Hence, he was effortlessly able to hack into Kingpin's server in mere moments (successfully preventing the purge of the latter's countless server files, even mocking the outdated software)The Main Event, into the police radio towers (successfully unscrambling the corrupted signals and deducing that someone had subtly shifted the input bands), into Norman Osborn's personal computer (successfully discerning the nature of Devil's Breath, and discovering its creator Morgan Michaels)Spider-Hack, into Oscorp surveillance technology (successfully bypassing all the security modules across the tower, despite Oscorp being the world's largest technology conglomerate, with advanced security systems) and into the laptop of Hammerhead's lieutenant (successfully utilizing the lieutenant's preinstalled 'Find My Phone' app to subsequently locate him and discover that Sable's equipment was secretly stashed on the rooftop of the Colexco building)[[Turf Wars|''Turf Wars]], all without any alert. **'Expert cryptographer': Spider-Man is a supremely skilled genius cryptographer since he was notably able to somehow encrypt his social network account and remain completely anonymous from the government and other multiple third parties, whilst continuing to garner millions of fans and followers online. Likewise, he is equally prodigious at decryption, successfully managing to unscramble corrupted signals from multiple police radio towers across New York City (even dumbfounding the extremely experienced Yuri Watanabe who, with her police force, had little success deciphering the tower signals), by syncing up the signals with his own interface and directly receiving crime data from police frequencies, which he could immediately administer on the spotKeeping the Peace. **'Skilled investigator': Spider-Man is a skilled detective (although not quite on par with Mary Jane, due to her superior journalistic prowess). During his sophomore years, he'd attempted to incriminate the conniving crime lord Wilson Fisk and dedicated months of his life towards that one goal: disrupting Fisk's operations, keeping him off his game and looking for hard evidence upon which even a bribed or blackmailed district attorney would have to act. To this end, he'd dug up that proof; collecting files, laptops, photographs and witnesses. He'd found enough hard evidence to put Fisk in a bespoke orange jumpsuit for life. Despite this tremendous success, Spider-Man's achievement was short-lived since Fisk's lawyers went to work and suddenly half the news outlets in the city were on Fisk's side, culminating in his eventual exoneration and subsequent relocation to JapanMarvel's Spider-Man: Hostile Takeover. Years later however, Spider-Man was successfully able to investigate and discover the closely guarded Devil's Breath despite it being a closely-guarded secret. He was even able to uncover evidence about Martin Li being the leader of the terrorist organization the Inner Demons. **'Skilled leader': Spider-Man has shown himself to be a competent leader, overseeing the management of F.E.A.S.T. as well as leading MJ and Miles in an effort to stop the spreading of Devil's Breath. **'Multilingualism': Peter can fluently speak in his native English, as well as seemingly articulate and eloquent Spanish, being able to make a quip in the language and claiming to know how to banter in other languagesVintage Comic Book Suit. **'Eidetic memory': Peter Parker, as a genius, has a photographic memory and perfect recall, which greatly aided him in mastering a vast array of eclectic fields to the highest level as a polymath, while also allowing him to make numerous layered references (to pop-culture, to mathematics, to computer science, to famous movies, and etc.). Notably, when finding each of his fifty five scattered backpacks across the city (that he had lost since high school), Spider-Man was able to remember every one of the items inside and explain some interesting lore in detail. *'Expert marksman': In conjunctive utilization with his enhanced vision, Spider-Man becomes a formidable and consummate marksman with meticulous precision and keen marking. Therefore, this has granted him a complete proficient mastery over his web shooters, allowing him to prevent the catastrophic collapse of a construction crane by webbing up its individual sections in mid-air. *'Skilled photographer': Though he has no formal education in photography, Peter has shown to be an adept photographer during his fleeting career with the ''Daily Bugle. He was able to produce a sustainable living as an ace photographer, serving for the Daily Bugle’s front line. Thanks to his superhuman capabilities, he can take pictures of crime scenes or objects of interest at almost any angle imaginable. *'Expert combatant': Due to years of extensive experience and brawling, Spider-Man is an accomplished and versatile martial artist. Without receiving any formal training, he has secured his position as one of the most dangerous superhuman combatants in the world. Spider-Man incorporates a variety of martial art techniques, such as capoeira, into his fighting style. His whole fighting style is based around the form of martial arts with the hero staying low and mobile while utilizing the momentum of frequent spins to come crashing down on to his opponents. Spider-Man also owes a portion of his moves to professional wrestling, specifically to luchra libre, most likely deriving from his early days as a professional wrestler during his first public display of power (albeit still under a disguise). Several specific moves have also been noted in his fights, such as dropsaults, scissor takedowns, reverse frankensteiners, and the famous hurricanrana. It is part of his lucha libre combat style, that allows him to take down enemies that are several times his size while dispatching several enemies at once with high flying moves. *'Stealth expert': Thanks to Spider-Man's experience in crime fighting, Spider-Man has demonstrated a great degree in stealth. Spider-Man can move within the shadows and sneak around armed or unarmed enemies, and he can swiftly, and quietly subdue enemies without being detected. This was seen in Don't Touch the Art, and the stealth challenges that was given to him by Taskmaster. *'Master acrobat': Spider-Man's phenomenal agility makes him an excellent acrobat, quite possibly the best in the world, as he can perform complicated gymnastic and acrobatic maneuvers beyond the capacity of any Olympic athlete. He can easily perform flips and somersaults, to the point that he could effortlessly dodge precisely-shot blasts from an expert marksman like Silver Sable; as well as aerobically navigate through tons of debris, in a matter of moments and evade multiple rockets launched at him from close range. *'Indomitable will': Spider-Man possesses an unbreakable and incorruptible spirit. During his eight years of crime-fighting, he has continuously wrestled to balance his personal life and superhero duties, always emerging triumphant after defeat and horrendous loss (such as the death of many loved ones) even stronger than before. Perturbed by his uncle's death, he established a vow of responsibility that has taken him down a righteous and heroic road of humanitarian service despite the overwhelming trouble and calamity that it brought upon his life. In addition, due to his selfless and heroic nature, he is able to overcome strong emotional attachments for the greater good by how he selflessly opts to have the Devil's Breath cure manufactured and distributed out wide and save more lives rather than use it on his dying Aunt May, the only family he had left. He strictly adheres to a moral code to never take a life away, and will readily risk his own for both innocents and non alike, which ultimately pitied him against the less lenient Yuri Watanabe during the events of Turf War. He was also the only person able to resist Mister Negative's corruption-induced potent mind-control, accomplishing this through sheer strength of mind, which showed that he has an extremely powerful willpower and sense of self. During his climactic battle with Dr. Octopus, Spider-Man attempted to compassionately reach out to his beloved mentor, repeatedly and unrelentingly trying to save and redeem him, despite the former's unspeakable atrocities. When Otto managed to pin Peter down and impale him with his tentacles, saying that if he wants to the change the world, he must be the kind of man who can make the hardest decisions, while showing Peter the cure that he has in his hands, Peter was undeterred by his wound, defiantly fights against the incredible pain, plunging the spear deeper into his chest, and grabs Otto and pulls his inhibitor chip from his neck, leaving his extra limbs useless and thereby successfully overcoming his formidable nemesis. This trait allows him to keep on fighting when utterly exhausted and after taking an abnormal amount of damage. In addition, Spider-Man has never yielded in any of his missions, even if he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, Spider-Man always fights to the bitter end and having to overcome seemingly insurmountable odds with unwavering determination, which relentlessly drives him to see his goals to the end seen in how he lifted a considerable portion of concrete roof off of trapped civilians despite it causing him tremendous strain, he tirelessly fought the combined might of the Sinster Six despite their advanced upgrades and them outnumbering him, he continued to thwart Dr Octopus' master scheme despite reserving fourteen broken bones and being hospitalized twice over, he refused to fall into despair but kept clinging onto hope despite his beloved Aunt May and his best ally Yuri Watanabe getting infected by Devil's Breath, he quickly adjusted to normal life despite losing his Aunt May and enduring all that he had. While he still loved and admired his dear mentor, whom he had venerated for almost all his life, Peter showed his incorruptible spirit and morals, not being swayed by Dr Octopus' appeals and finally but painfully acknowledging that the latter was beyond redemption and tearfully leaving him behind to be arrested. Equipment Peter has designed the majority of his own equipment for his time as Spider-Man, which include his various suits and gadgets. Throughout the course of Marvel's Spider-Man, Peter wears three suits that are excluded from the alternate unlock-able suits of the game, but are designed during the plot of Marvel's Spider-Man. *'Classic Suit': Peter Parker's classic costume, intended to be used for his rise to stardom, but instead became his superhero costume. Comes in two flavors: damaged and repaired. After acquiring the Advanced Suit, the damaged version can be switched to and you can spend tokens to get the repaired version. While the damaged version doesn't have a special power, the repaired version does: "Web Blossom". Its special covers everything nearby in webbing. It's to be expected after basically fighting his way through an entire day with crime all around and a no-holds-barred beat-down involving Fisk. *'Advanced Suit': Peter's upgraded costume. An updated version of his Classic Suit that looks more like modern athletic wear than spandex, with white carbon fiber armor reinforcements on the chest and back logos, backs of his hands, and knuckles. This suit's unique power is "Battle Focus" which causes the Focus Meter to rapidly regenerate over time for a short period, which lets Spider-Man pull off more instant take-downs and lets him spend the meter to heal. The addition of the white accents was inspired by Otto, noting a study that white would provide a greater contrast and therefore slower visual recognition from enemies. The mask has mechanically adjustable eyes, helping Spider-Man control the sensory input from his Spider-Sense and emote. There's also a few more accessories that he's built into it, like a Bluetooth headset synced to his cellphone and a HUD built into the lenses that can help him track things. The black outline of Spider-Man's eyes acts like a camera shutter to enable his mask to visibly emote. This is carried over into many, though not all, of his alternate outfits. *'Anti-Ock Suit': The Anti-Ock armor, a suit Peter made to specifically fight Doctor Octopus prior to the final confrontation of the Final Boss fight. It has the Resupply power, which refills Spider-Man's equipped gadgets. Unlocked during the main story. Can be invoked with the Resupply power. Takes copious amounts of beating during the final boss fight, although the post-game version remains intact. The suit is made of the same materials that Otto used for his arms, giving Peter an extra boost of power and protection. The eyes and spider emblem glow yellow. In addition to suits, Peter has built a wide array of web-influenced gadgets to aid him in combat against different opponents in different situations. He has access to eight such gadgets: *Web Shooter *Impact Web *Spider-Drone *Electric Web *Web Bomb *Trip Mine *Concussive Blast *Suspension Matrix Relationships Mary Jane Watson Peter and Mary Jane Watson became best friends in middle school, and started a relationship during their senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of the game, having broken up because Peter was overprotective of her; however, during that call, Peter responded to MJ's question, "You know, this is why WE broke up!" with, "I thought we broke up so that you could focus on your career?", making two different sides to the story. During the game, Peter and Mary Jane team up to investigate and ultimately defeat Mister Negative and, later, Doctor Octopus, in which their feelings for each other resurface, but because of their baggage they decide to remain friends up until three months after the defeat of Doctor Octopus and the death of Aunt May, when they meet in a restaurant and she invites him to stay in her home after hearing that his new home is being furnished. The two then share a passionate kiss, restarting their relationship. By the time of the Maggia crisis, the two have reached a mutual understanding of their partnership. Initially, Mary Jane teased him for being on a first-name basis with Felicia, but while the possibility of Peter being the father of Felicia's son puts a minor strain on their relationship, they quickly brush it aside to focus on stopping Hammerhead. Aunt May With the death of his Uncle Ben, Aunt May become Peter's last surviving family member. Peter looks up to May for her selflessness and generosity, which inspires him to be better. To keep her from worrying, Peter hides his identity from his aunt. Sadly, May is one of the countless affected by Devil's Breath. By the time Peter retrieves the only portion of the antiserum, May is already on the verge of death, leaving Peter with the choice of either using the limited amount to save Aunt May or allowing the doctors to study it and mass produce a cure to save everyone else. Peter ultimately chooses the latter and has a tearful farewell with Aunt May, who reveals she already knows he is Spider-Man before passing away. Ben Parker Following the death of Peter's parents, Uncle Ben became Peter's father figure, instilling much of his morality in him. Soon after Peter received his powers, Ben was murdered by a mugger that Peter let go. The knowledge that he was indirectly responsible for his uncle's death was especially traumatic for Peter, pushing him to use his abilities in the service of others rather than his own selfish desires. Yuri Watanabe Yuri Watanabe serves as a source of intel for Spider-Man. Peter describes her as his only friend on the police force. Although she is unaware of Spider-Man's real identity, the two have formed an effective friendship over the years based on trust and mutual respect, and often look out for each other in times of trouble, such as when Spider-Man saves Yuri from a crashing helicopter in Out of the Frying Pan..., or when Yuri takes a wounded Spider-Man to the hospital at the end of the same mission. Spider-Man's care-free, joke-around attitude often clashes with Yuri's no-nonsense personality, however, such as when he brings up his recurring "Spider-Cop" joke with her, which does not seem to amuse Yuri in the slightest—until she eventually accepts it and even goes along with it, albeit very briefly, following the end of the main story. According to Spider-Man, Yuri runs the risk of being fired due to working with vigilantes. Miles Morales Peter first meets Miles Morales at the funeral for the latter's father. Feeling guilty for not being able to prevent Officer Davis' death (having worked together with Davis trying to track Mister Negative), and sympathizing with Miles due to losing his father figure, Peter befriends Miles and helps set him up with F.E.A.S.T. in hopes of helping the teenager. Following Miles' revelation to Peter that he has acquired spider-related abilities, Peter reveals to him that he is Spider-Man, whom Miles has looked up to for much of his young life. Otto Octavius Having idolized Dr. Otto Octavius since he was six, Peter began working with Otto at Octavius Industries after finishing college. Looking up to Otto for his altruism and intelligence, Peter chose Otto's offer over Oscorp's more lucrative offer. The two eventually became close and trusted friends. At the start of the game, Peter and Otto are working on advanced prosthetic limbs. When Mayor Osborn has Octavius Industries shut down, Peter remains at Otto's side despite the fact that he will no longer be paid. During this time, Otto confides with Peter his history with Osborn, and his impeding loss of motor control. Otto keeps his impending plans against Osborn a secret, including the weaponizing of their artificial limb technology. Drunk on success upon the completion of the neural network, Otto is initially dismissive, then resentful of Peter's concerns of the network's obvious flaws. However, as the limb degradation had not yet taken hold, Otto pretends to listen to Peter's warning and agree to fix the bugs. While his emotional reasoning continues to deteriorate, Otto still values his friendship with Peter, and orders the Sinister Six not to kill Spider-Man during the breakout. In a recording found in his lab, Otto leaves a message for Peter, admitting his pain in potentially losing Peter's friendship but affirming that he believes his actions are just. When the inevitable battle between the two comes, Otto is deaf to Peter's pleas to stop his madness, and casts aside their friendship for the sake of his crusade, even impaling Peter with his mechanical appendages. After he is defeated by Peter, Otto initially curses Peter for turning on him before begging one last time for Peter's help, claiming that his actions were the result of the neural interface affecting his mind. Realizing that the Otto Octavius he knew is gone, Peter reluctantly leaves him to the authorities, ending their partnership for good. Martin Li Peter came to be acquainted with Martin Li through his Aunt May, who volunteers at the F.E.A.S.T. homeless shelter run by Li. Peter often visits there to lend May a hand and, through this, has known Li for quite some time. Li admires how dedicated Peter is to helping others, and acknowledges that Peter reminds him of himself when he was younger. Peter is initially shocked to learn of Li's alter ego as Mister Negative, failing to see why such a generous person would turn to a life of crime. As Spider-Man, he has several encounters with Mister Negative, who unsuccessfully tries to corrupt him. Peter soon realizes that vengeance has consumed Li, and eventually takes him down. Norman Osborn While Peter acknowledges Norman Osborn's immorality, he holds no animosity against him due to his friendship with Harry. Felicia Hardy Peter has a complicated and tense relationship with cat-burglar Felicia Hardy. They started off as enemies due to Black Cat's crimes. At some point, Peter did manage to convince Felicia to give up her criminal ways, and has a result they became partners in crime-fighting. But during they're time as partners, they eventually fall in love and engage in a romantic relationship. They continue dating for a long time, but they broke up when Peter found out that she was back to her criminal activity. When MJ informs Peter that there was a break in at a museum, they see each other once again. Felicia asks him if he is single again or back with his ex, and then flirts with him by asking if he's been working out, which makes Peter slightly blush. Later when Felicia reveals that she's been working with Hammerhead because he kidnapped her son, Peter starts to think that he might be the father. But it turns out that Felicia doesn't have a son, and she's just been using him to get what she wanted, Hammerhead's data drives. Felicia ignores Peter's pleas to do the right thing and give the drives to the police, and Felicia goes to her home. Spider-Man than learns that Hammerhead put a tracker on those drives and he rigged her house to explode. Spider-Man arrives to the seen, but is to late as the house explodes, which makes Peter devastated. A few days later when Hammerhead attacks him and Silver Sable, Felicia saves him from death. Felicia then gives Peter a drive that gives him locations of Hammerhead hideouts, and apologizes to him for what she did to him. Friends/Allies *Mary Jane Watson (best friend and love interest) *Harry Osborn (best friend) *Miles Morales (close friend) *Yuri Watanabe *Jefferson Davis (deceased) *Charles Standish *Morgan Michaels *Rio Morales *Black Cat *Silver Sable *Otto Octavius (formerly) *Martin Li (formerly) Enemies *Sinister Six **Doctor Octopus **Mister Negative **Scorpion **Electro **Vulture **Rhino *Kingpin *Shocker *Mysterio *The Lizard *Sandman *Inner Demons *Tombstone *Hammerhead *The Maggia *Taskmaster *Screwball *Black Cat (formerly) *Silver Sable (formerly) *Sable International Original appearance Spider-Man first appeared in ''Amazing Fantasy'' #15 on August 10th, 1962. Due to his popularity and high sales, he was later featured in a series, The Amazing Spider-Man, in 1963. Behind the scenes Yuri Lowenthal is the voice and motion-capture actor for Peter/Spider-Man in the game, while John Bubniak provided the likeness for the character model of Peter Parker. In early 2015, Lowenthal gained the role after some initial pushback within Insomniac Games due to him voicing one of the main playable characters for Insomniac's most recently released game at the time, Sunset Overdrive, but ultimately the game's lead writer Jon Paquette convinced the studio to cast him in the role due to his trust in Lowenthal's acting ability. Lowenthal worked with two stunt people throughout the game's development. He tried to differentiate between his voices for Peter Parker and Spider-Man but thought that they could not be totally different and as a result spent a large amount of time "finessing and massaging" his performance to achieve a balance. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man Category:Characters in The City That Never Sleeps